


Te dije que te ibas a enamorar

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, High School AU, Jock Reiner Braun, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Reiner necesita clases de caligrafía y de ortografía ya que lleva arrastrando materias por lo mismo. Eren Jaeguer fue designado para ayudarlo en dicha tarea ya que este tiene una escritura legible y bonita.¿Podrán dejar de lado sus diferencias para poder trabajar juntos?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	Te dije que te ibas a enamorar

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en ffnet , el one shot también hace alusión a Jean y Armin juntos de forma implícita. 
> 
> El review en ffnet es distinto ya que improvise sobre la marcha la igual que este Drabble.

El mastodonte rubio de nombre Reiner Braun se coloco del lado izquierdo de Eren Jaeguer mientras este sacaba unos cuadernos y libros que había pedido prestados de Armin su amigo. 

Cerró el casillero y se volvió hacia el lado derecho para seguir su camino al aula 17 donde tendría clases de biología con Hange Zoe y sin embargo no pudo avanzar porque la fuerte mano del rubio se posó en su hombro deteniéndolo.

—¿Y ahora que quieres? , no tengo dinero.

—No te molesto por esa razón — dijo colocándose frente a él para que se vieran las caras.

—Si es una de tus bromas no estoy de humor, ve a molestar a Historia que tanto te gusta o a Mikasa para que te rocíe spray en la cara a ver si dejas de molestar.

— Oh wow estamos agresivos , ¿eh? Debo hablar contigo para que me ayudes con mis clases de ortografía. El rector Smith cree que tú puedes ayudarme ya que Armin está ocupado ayudando a Jean y yo pues necesitaré de tu ayuda no me queda de otra.

—¿Que tal sino quiero ayudarte? — dijo el castaño con cara maliciosa y ganas de apuñalarlo.

— Entonces te suspenderán. Yo mismo le pregunté al cejas que pasaría en caso de negarte y me lo advirtió el mismo. Puedes llamarlo para comprobar— dijo señalando al rector que estaba bebiendo De la Fuente de agua justo al lado del salón donde le tocaba clases.

Rápidamente se acercó al rector y le pidió explicaciones.

—¡Ah , Eren , Hola ! Mira si es cierto lo que dije. Te toca dejar de lado tus diferencias para ayudar a este hombre. Espero no te molestes. No es mi intención perturbarte y no te preocupes por los golpes que yo mismo me encargue de advertirle que si te llega a tocar también lo suspenderé.

Le guiño un ojo para reafirmarle que todo estaría bien y eso solo le incomodo más porque no dudaba que el mastodonte rubio estuviera plenamente contento de arruinarle su día.

El timbre dio inicio a las clases por lo que se retiró al aula sin más excepto que se despidió del rector para entrar a la clase de biología y sentarse con su amigo Armin. Ese día tendrían que disertar a una rana y de paso a una lagartija. 

La profesora Hange paso de mesa en mesa para revisar que todos estuvieran en sus puestos trabajando y no paso desapercibido para ella el hecho que tanto Jean como Reiner quienes estaban detrás de Eren y Armin estuvieran todo el tiempo lanzándole papeles en bolitas para fastidiarlos. 

—Me encantaría saber que notas han estado tomando y en que afecta a sus amigos quienes están muy ocupados trabajando en lo suyo — comenzó seria para observarlos palidecer ante su presencia. 

Quisieron seguir como si nada pasara pero la mentira se les detectaba a kilómetros por lo que al finalizar la clase la profesora los reprobó mientras que a Armin y Eren les dio la nota más alta por su rendimiento y esfuerzo.

Jean y Reiner se miraron decepcionados pero cuando el timbre sonó indicando las tres de la  
Tarde les toco ir a la biblioteca pues empezarían sus clases respectivas. Jean era pésimo con las matemáticas y a Reiner le costaba la caligrafía y la ortografía.

Por su parte, Eren estaba terminando sus clases de matemática con Armin pues el siempre entendía mejor las cosas y siempre que podían se ponían a practicar por su cuenta.

Cuando Reiner llego al cubículo donde estaría practicando con Eren este le mostro ciertos cuadernos de caligrafía y hasta el abecedario de letras cursivas ya que gracias a la insistencia de su madre, de pequeño el aprendió ambas y hasta escribir con pluma. 

—Veo que tienes bonita letra. Es una lástima que solo destaques en ello y no en deportes— comenzó para provocar al castaño.

—Es una lástima que estes a punto de reprobar el año por andar molestándome en clases de biología en vez de ocuparte de tus asuntos. Oí perfectamente a la profesora Hange cuando hablaba con Erwin hace unas semanas y lo que tenía que decir de ti no era una dicha.

—Oye, cálmate , es solo una broma. Solo quería jugar contigo.

—Lo dice la persona que me sujeto como saco de boxeo luego del falso incidente con Historia. ¡Wow! 

— Eres un resentido.

—Y tu un mastodonte idiota. 

Reiner suspiro cansado. En otro momento le hubiera dado una lección de insultos mucho más apropiados para su persona pero hoy no se sentía de humor.

—¿Vas a hablar o vas a darme lecciones? — dijo obstinado.

Eren señaló la silla justo a su lado por lo que la agarró para sentarse frente a él y observar los distintos tipos de letra y los distintos tipos de caligrafía para escribir. Si bien su letra era una mezcla entre imprenta y cursiva nunca había logrado terminar de escribir correctamente por lo que tuvo que hacer malabares toda su vida para pasar las materias.

Reiner comenzó lentamente con los cuadernos y unas hojas prometo en letras grandes y luego en mediano para luego ir con las pequeñas. Eren le corregía con una pluma y le enseñaba cómo hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que aprendiera. 

Durante esas horas que a Reiner se le hicieron eternas , se le quedaron grabados en la retina de sus ojos las manos de su mentor quien muy gustosamente cuando no veía su teléfono , estaba ocupado escribiendo una carta con una pluma negra muy fina. 

Pudo notar que su letra era pequeña con las vocales muy redondas mientras que el resto de sus letras eran alargadas , en especial las f , l , t y la b larga. 

Hubo un momento cuando se quedó mirando en dirección a la carta que escribía Eren y no se dio cuenta cuando este chasqueó los dedos frente a él tomándolo por sorpresa; este dio un respingo que lo hizo parpadear varias veces.

—Reiner ya son las cinco. Tengo que irme — dijo empacando sus cosas.

—Espera, aún no terminó.

—Te lo dejo de tarea. Mañana a las tres después de clases me muestras como te fue — dijo revisando sus cosas y que todo estuviera en orden.

— Oye pero ya voy a terminar- se quejó el rubio al tiempo que Eren desenchufaba su cargador y metía el celular en el bolso.

— Son tres paginas de caligrafía y solo llevas una. Revisa bien porque tienes varias. 

El rubio ojeó las páginas para darse cuenta que era cierto y para colmo cuando iba a reclamarle que porque tanto, se había desvanecido de su vista.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la misma hora Reiner estaba terminando la tarea que no había hecho en la noche bajo el escrutinio de la molesta vista de  
Eren. No era que se sintiera intimidado por el flacucho ojete pero había algo dentro de él que quería hacerlo bien y no solo por sí mismo sino porque de alguna forma el castaño lo estaba inspirando a hacerlo mejor y no decepcionarlo. 

Por su pésima ortografía y caligrafía no había podido leer sus apuntes ni estudiar bien. Siempre pasaba por culpa de sus calificaciones en matemáticas y en deportes además de ciencia y biología pero en cuanto a letras , sintaxis, gramática y hasta ortografía ahí era caso perdido. Los profesores de lenguaje y de historia universal eran lo que más le daban guerra por su no Legible letra.

Eren le había recomendado que estudiase diccionarios y aprendiera a cómo se escribe letra por letra y que se memorizara cuando algo llevaba acento , tilde o entre comillas para entender mejor el contexto porque de verdad le hacía falta prestar más atención.

—Para eso estás tú— dijo indignado.

—No hago milagros. Ni siquiera la profesora de gramática pudo darte un C+ de lo mal que escribías. Tienes que trabajar esa área por tu cuenta en tus tiempos libres de la misma forma que yo trabajo en mis clases extra de matemáticas y física con Armin.

—Oye , por cierto corre el rumor que tú y Armin ...

—¡Concéntrate Reiner! La ortografía y caligrafía va primero. ¿Ves este libro que tienes acá? Es para que estudies de noche antes de ir a la cama. Sino estudias no vas a pasar , te vas a atrasar un año y luego no podrás graduarte con el resto de nosotros.

Reiner se asusto tanto con eso último que se callo y siguió escribiendo y leyendo hasta que termino la hora y Eren debía abandonar el recinto.

Por suerte para el las lecciones surgieron efecto, mejoró mucho su caligrafía y terminó por reescribir viejos apuntes que la inició del año eran inentendibles.

* * *

En el verano antes de iniciar el último año de secundaria recibió un mensaje de texto y otro de messenger el cual abrió confundido pues creyó que era una broma pesada pero cuando leyó el mensaje su corazón latió con mucha fuerza. No fue Dino hasta la noche que vio como alguien tiraba piedras a su ventana que en verdad se dio cuenta que aquello iba en serio. 

Bajo por la entrada principal y salió al frente de la casa para hablar con el rubio quien lo esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos y su chaqueta del equipo de la escuela.

Eren llevaba una camisa negra de Fleshgod Apocalypse y su cabello estaba más largo. Reiner se había dejado crecer la barba lo cual beneficiaba a su rostro dándole un aire de madurez y atractivo que antes no había encontrado. 

Este al ver al castaño se relamió discretamente los labios mientras el otro con cara de pocos amigos le veía al rostro. Había crecido en tamaño más no tanto para ser más alto que Reiner, estaba más delgado y su mirada era algo más sombría.

—¿Que quieres? — dijo a secas.

—Necesito hablar contigo. 

—¿Sobre que?  
  
— Tu y yo.

Eren puso cara de confundido porque no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

—Lamentó mucho lo del meme y las burlas.

—¿Que meme? No uso redes sociales.

—Me bloqueaste y lo entiendo. Yo quite las fotos y le dije a Historia que dejara de joder.

— Igual creo que Ymir esta demasiado ocupado estando con ella y tú estás preocupado por cosas que no vienen al caso.

—Eren, quiero protegerte. Quiero ayudarte y la única forma es proponiéndote algo.

— Que seas mi asistente luego de los partidos. Galliard ya sabe que me gustas y que por eso te ha estado molestando así que le amenacé con filtrar su secreto si llegaba a meterse de nuevo contigo. 

— Interesante.

— En verdad me gustas, Eren. Vine por eso para decírtelo. 

— Claro, y ahora está bien ser gay y admitir tus sentimientos. Luego de que Jean comenzará a salir con Armin en secreto ahora tu también sigues esa tendencia.

— Yo se que te gusto no te hagas.

—Me gustarías sino fueras un pedante que me vive haciendo la vida imposible.

— Por eso me vengo a disculpar.

— No es suficiente.

—Lo se — se dio la media vuelta para entrar.

— ¡No te vayas!

— Adiós Reiner.

Este lo agarro del brazo pra detenerlo. 

— Salgamos en secreto, tu y yo solamente.

—Se van a dar cuenta.

—No me importa.

—No serás popular otra vez.

— Historia tiene una relación con Ymir, Jean esta con Armin, Galliard tiene una fijación anormalmente con su hermano Marcel además de coquetear con Pieck y a mi me gustas tu. ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Eren se volvió y lo miro directo a los ojos.

— Reiner , si de verdad quieres tener algo con alguien hazlo porque de verdad lo sientes y la otra persona te devuelve el interés. No por presión social. 

Reiner se quedo callado.

—Aprecio que te disculpes pero eso no cambies nuestra relación en el colegio y no vamos a ser amigos aunque queramos. Lo siento, quizás cuando nos graduemos y tomemos rumbos distintos podamos encontrarnos y hablar de esto algún día pero hoy no.

Se zafó de su agarre y se marchó dejándolo solo.

* * *

Años más tarde

El toque de banda estaba resultando de forma exitosa. El tipo que tocaba la guitarra con mucha agilidad y rapidez mantenía a todos hipnotizados. Tanto hombres como mujeres querían estar con el y ser el. 

Su largo cabello sedoso era la envidia de hombres y mujeres por igual. Sus largos dedos y sus fuertes brazos aunados a un Aura de oscuro misterio lo envolvían haciéndolo alguien atrayente. 

Era un hombre guapo, tenía un rostro andrógino lo cual confundía a algunos pero su manzana de Adán delataba su sexo.

Reiner estaba embobado observándolo. Su talento , su aura , su cabello , sus ojos verde azulados y su forma de tocar lo enamoraban una y otra vez. Estaba siempre tras bastidores junto a él como su asistente y la verdad agradecía a los dioses habidos y por haber de que por fin logro conectar con el amor de su vida.

Se había arrepentido de muchas cosas y quizás hasta de ser el malo en la vida de alguien pero de lo que no se arrepentía era de haberlo conocido ni de haber hablado con el después de muchos años. 

Su novio era hermoso y único y agradecía que fuera lo opuesto a él porque a fin de cuentas los opuestos se atraen y a veces ser diferentes no siempre implica terminar discutiendo , al menos no en todo y si lo hacen es por nimiedades que en nada afecta su relación.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue creado para el grupo de facebook Helos y el demonio de la tierra pero lo denunciaron por error. Decidí postearlo acá


End file.
